Who Wants To Live Forever
by Isawien Malfoy
Summary: It was a typical day in Reefside, until Mesogog was murdered and all of his minions destroyed. The person responsible left a simple message for the rangers: gather the rangers who served Zordon and be on the moon in three nights..
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Untitiled (for now)

**Author:** DayDreamBear

**Rating:** PG-13 for language and death scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I do own Power Rangers, and the Highlander series/movies. I do.. really... yeah, sure, and my uncle is really Noah (ok yes he practically does have an ark at his house in regards to animals, and we do have to deal with hurricaines and lots of rain, but he's not there yet lol). Ok, really though, don't own squat. (well really don't own him lol). I do own Danica and the other character who's name I can't think of... oi I'm feeling smart. Ok basically I own Danica and Kim's sister - that's it. Happy now you vultures who own this stuff in reality?

**Summery:** It was a typical day in Reefside, until Mesogog was murdered and all of his minions destroyed. The person responsible left a simple message for the rangers - gather the rangers who served Zordon and be on the moon in three nights. Who is it that is behind the attacks, and was it really Kimberly that Tommy saw kill Mesogog?

**Author's Notes:** hey everyone, ok so a few notes. thoughts are like this /-/ thoughts /-/. Stressed words are _italizied_ (and I know, I so can't spell that word for the life of me lol). And there are flashbacks in this, that will be clarified by **:-:-: _Flashback_ :-:-:** and **:-:-: _End Flashback_ :-:-:**. Also, because there are characters in this with the same name (Connor McLeod and Conner McKnightfrom DinoThunder; Adam "Methos" Pierson and Adam Parks) I'm going to be having it say McLeod for Connor's name and of course Conner will mean the Ranger (ok and yes I just realized the spelling is different but still want it to be less confusing LOL). As for the two Adams, going to of course leave Adam Parks as Adam, and will call "Methos" Pierson or Methos (though I believe it's almost always Pierson). But that's it, let me know what you think :-)

**P.S.:** I haven't been able to think of a title for this one yet, any suggestions you might have are welcomed! Thx.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"Hello Rangers."

"Zedd!" thirteen voices echoed around the room.

"Hmm, I seem to be lacking as of late. Eight of you obviously don't know me…" Zedd continue as he stood. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Zedd, ruler of the universe, Emperor of Evil... _And_ the man who will see you all dead before the night is through."

"Haven't you learned by now that you can't kill us?" Tommy replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I can kill you White Ranger, or should I say Black Ranger." Zedd began with an evil smirk. "I just neglected to find the right force till now."

"What, more clay monsters?" Jason shot.

"Oh of course not Red Ranger. This time they are entirely human, other than Goldar and those holding you of course." He continued referring to the putties, Baboo, and Squatt.

"You got humans to help you?" Trini asked in shock.

"Don't tell me you brainwashed some poor people again." Zach continued rolling her eyes. "Didn't you learn that lesson the first time."

"Actually Black Ranger, I didn't have to brainwash anyone. Did I my dear?" Zedd asked turning to look behind and to his right

Out of the shadows stepped six figures. Three men in long black dusters, two women in similar dusters, and the sixth figure, much shorter than the other five, stood in front of the men with a woman on each side - a step behind it yet still in front of the men.

A black cape with the hood up hid any features to tell whether the figure was male, female, child, or grown.

"Is there a new fashion trend you humans neglected to let the universe in on?" Zedd mused as he looked between his 'chosen' and the rangers, also dressed in capes.

"No, it's just cold here on the moon. Not that you would notice." Carlos replied with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth Ranger." Zedd snapped as the red aura around him grew.

"Do calm down Zedd." A soft, quiet, but still familiar voice to just under half of the rangers gathered, said.

Zedd looked over at the six as his aura disappeared completely. "Don't tell me what to do little witch." He growled.

"Then don't go around losing your temper." The voice continued, and Zedd's aura flared back to life.

"Why does Dr. O look like he's seen a ghost?" Conner whispered to the two other youngest rangers.

"Beats me, but he's not the only one." Kira replied as Zedd spoke.

"I'll keep my temper in check if you'll get around to killing the brats."

"Of course Zeddie darling." The voice continued before the smaller figure turned towards Conner, Ethan, and Kira. "In answer to your question, Tommy and ten other members of your group recognize my voice on some level, though I have picked up a french accent on top of a slight Scottish brogue."

"What accent did you have before that?" Conner asked without thinking.

"Same as you. What some call the California accent, or at times a 'valley girl' accent." The figure continued as it walked out of the shadows. "You can close your mouth Tommy. I doubt any flies are looking for a home here."

Tommy closed his mouth as he took an unconscious step back.

"Kim?" Trini asked before anyone else could.

"In the flesh." She replied as she reached up and lowered her hood, allowing them their first glimpse of her in over five years, as a single plait fell down along her back, ending mid-calf. Although it had to be said, the years had been good to her. She didn't look older than Justin, most _certainly_ not as old as the others her age looked.

"So you _are_ here… but what are you doing here with Zedd? And what does this have to do with you killing Mesogog a few days ago."

"Actually the unfortunate death of Mesogog and his lot is my doing White… Black ranger." Zedd replied. "It's odd seeing him in the new color isn't Kimmy?" he continued as he stood and walked over to her. Circling her, he eyed her both predatorily and hungrily.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Kira said as a wave of nausea swept over her. "That is so disgusting."

"Unfortunately this isn't the first time." Kim said as she rolled her eyes. "Give it up Zedd."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh you want to." The dark-brown-hair man said as he suddenly appeared next to Kim. A sword against Zedd's throat.

"I wouldn't," one of the dark haired men said as Zedd reached for his staff, four swords joining the first on Zedd's body.

"Remember our deal." Zedd growled looking at each of the three men and two women surrounding Kim and him, then Kim herself.

"So should you." Kim replied stepping back. The five lowered their swords after a moment, then stepped back to flank Kim.

Zedd's aura flared for a moment, then he turned and stalked over to his throne. "Get on with it then."

Kim smiled sadly then stepped forward. "Of course _my lord_." She replied, the last two words dripping with disdain, before turning to the rangers. "Allow me to introduce my associates. "McLeod," she began nodding towards the brown hair man on her right, the same one who had been the first to place a sword against Zedd. "Duncan," she continued towards the dark haired man on his right. "And the silent one is Pierson." She finished looking at the other dark haired man who stood on her left. "And, these two lovely ladies are Amanda and Danica." She added as she looked towards the two women, one with blonde hair next to Pierson, and the other with red hair standing in front of the two, next to her almost.

"Kim, what's going on?" Jason asked slowly.

"We're here to kill you." Kim replied with a shrug.

"Kim, stop this. We won't fight you…" Tommy began.

Kim's eyes narrowed, before she took one step towards them, then another. Soon she was directly in front of Tommy. "You _will_ fight us Tommy. Or you will die after watching everyone here die first."

"No."

Seconds after the word was out of his mouth, Tommy found a blade at his throat. Following the blade with his eyes, he quickly found himself staring in eyes he had once known better than his own. Now they were a mask to him, only anger and something else he didn't recognize shinning through. Sadness perhaps…

"Kim…" he began slowly.

"All I have to do is press a little harder…" Kim began icily as she lowered her katana to rest over his heart. "And you'll be dead before ten minutes pass." She finished as her eyes dropped to his chest, saying her thoughts allowed as she mused. "Then again…" she began as she flicked her katana up and easily cut through the clasp on his cloak. "I see you came prepared..." she continued before looking up at his face. "...Black Ranger. Although, it _would_ have made more sense to wear your helmet too." She added with a smile.

"Unfortunately," she began with a sigh as she looked back down at the tip of her katana against his black clad chest. "I can't stab you through that blasted armor we call spandex. And I _suppose_ you found a way for all you to be morphed with some power or another."

"Impossible." Zedd said standing up

"Actually, it's not." Jason replied with a smirk as he and the others removed their capes and cloaks.

"What!" Zedd roared.

"Sit back down Zedd!" Kim ordered as she turned to him. "We _said_ we'd kill the rangers, and we _will_. Even with powers."

"You better." Zedd snapped as he sat down.

"You wouldn't harm unarmed people." Tommy reminded her.

"You are most certainly_not_ unarmed." Kim replied with a smile as she looked around the group. The latest set of rangers were using their powers of course, as were the Astro rangers. Justin and Tanya were using the Turbo Powers, with the other three in use by Jason, Zach, and Trini… Zach in green and Trini in pink was quite the interesting sight.

The remaining five were back in Ninjetti uniforms. The only one not in a uniform was the girl at the end. The one who had once been Astronoma.

"True. But you wouldn't harm someone who isn't fighting."

"You have a point Tommy." Kim began as she looked behind her at the rest of her group and lowered her katana. Looking back at Tommy she smiled almost evilly. "I guess I'll just have to make you fight."

"Nothing you can do will make us fight Kim."

"Not necessarily love." Kim replied as her left arm finally appeared from under her cape. "You have two choices rangers, you fight us, _or_ the only unprotected one in your group dies."

Everyone looked from Kim, to the gun in her hand that was pointed squarely at Karone, many trying to keep their mouths from dropping open.

"Your choice Tommy, either fight or she dies right here, right now."

"Kim… _why _are you doing this?" Jason asked softly.

"Because I _have_ to." She replied as she cocked the gun.

"Alright." Tommy said quickly. "I'll fight you." He continued wearily.

"Good." Kim replied as she lowered the gun.

"Probably wasn't loaded anyway." Goldar said, speaking for the first time.

The rangers all flinched at the crack of the gun mere seconds later. "Shall we see if the_ rest_ of the chamber is loaded?" Kim asked lowering her arm once more.

"No." Goldar growled as he held his left arm, before turning and leaving to find Finster.

"Now, where were we?" Kim continued turning to the rangers once more. "Ah yes, fighting stance love." She told Tommy as she turned and tossed the gun to McLeod before turning back to Tommy and removing her cape with a flick of the clasp so it fell to the ground around her, revealing her to be wearing black pants and an off-white long-sleeved top, quickly she took her own stance.

Sighing heavily, Tommy raised his sword and took position.

"Sorry Tommy." Kim whispered before driving at him. Metal met metal, and the battle began. Soon Tommy was too busy protecting himself to remember this _was_ Kim. With each parry and thrust, she seemed to gain strength, and he lost it. Finally, with one quick move she sent his sword fighting some feet away, and Tommy fell to his knees.

Kim stopped to take a deep breath. Then closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she raised her katana, and started the arc that would pass through his neck.

That was until she felt an intense pain in her chest and took a step back. Looking down she found a single arrow just to the right of her heart. Looking up at Kat she smiled slightly. Raising her sword once more she took a step towards Tommy.

She heard more than felt the second arrow, the third was the one that slowed her down some. After the fifth, she finally understood the meaning of overkill as she at last stopped trying to attack Tommy. Stepping back a few steps she grinned at the lot. "I knew you had it in you to fight." She managed to say before collapsing.

"How did we come to this?" Trini asked as they looked at her body. Moments later Kim's five companions charged at the rangers.

* * *

Please review! Next update will be either tomorrow or Saturday. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** This is Kimberly's thoughts - yes, I know she's dead ;-)

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"How did we come to this,"… a brilliant question Trini. One you will probably never know the answer to. But I have some time to think and so I shall.

Let's see, when did this start… Mesogog's death? No, before that… when we made the pact… no, perhaps when I made that deal with Zedd… No, it started before that even. Before I got Chalise, before I met Connor, before I even met Duncan. Back when I was just an innocent seventeen-year-old training to be a world class champion, when I met Methos.

I had gone to see Braveheart. My night off spent watching Mel Gibson. Perfect break right? Right.

I had gotten there early, and was opening my gummi bears when he arrived. My first thought was 'hello tall man'. Even taller than Tommy. Then I realized he was talking.

**:-:-: _Flashback_ :-:-:**

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out. What did you say?" Kim asked mentally slapping herself in the head.

The man next to her smiled and chuckled softly. "That's alright. I was wondering if the seat next to you is free. Everywhere else seems to be claimed."

"Oh, of course… I mean of course you can sit here." She corrected herself.

He smiled as she stood, letting him sit in the seat next to her on the balcony. "Thank you," He continued once they were both seated. "I'm Adam by the way."

"Kim," She replied with a smile as they shook hands.

**:-:-: _End Flashback_ :-:-:**

Ok, first I know I had the world's best boyfriend back home, but I couldn't help melting when he talked. He had this _amazing_ British or something accent. And I dare you to find me a girl over the age of fifteen even into their eighties, who wouldn't. Go ahead. Have at it. I'll give the person who does my gold medal from the Pan Globals.

Anyway, back to the past. Braveheart was lovely, then we got to talking about the historical inaccuracies and suck. It was amazing how much he knew about William Wallace, both Edwards, Robert the Bruce, and of course the Queen. Don't ask me her name, I don't remember.

So, we ended up over at Dairy Queen talking for hours, everything from history to movies to personal info.

**:-:-: _Flashback_ :-:-:**

"Ok Adam, how old are you exactly?" Kim asked as she took a bite of her Reese's Blizzard.

"How old do I look?" he countered with a grin.

"Late twenties, early thirties. Max, mid thirties," Kim replied without a thought.

Adam smiled and nodded slightly. "Turnabout is fair play love. How old are you?"

"Don't you know to never ask a woman her age," She replied with a smirk.

"Call me a glutton for punishment," He remarked as he took a bite of hot fudge.

"I bet," Kim replied with a smile. "And I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in February."

"Nooo, you look like you're not a day under twenty-one."

"Most people might wonder about your compliments Mr. Pierson," Kim replied with a smile.

"I don't particularly care what _most_ people think," He replied with a grin.

"No, I bet you don't."

**:-:-: _neithFlashback_ :-:-:**

We started out as friends. He was someone in Florida who wasn't obsessed with gymnastics. And he knew so much about nearly everything. Plus he helped me out with my French. He became my best friend.

I honestly didn't fall for him for a long time, at least not consciously. I still loved Tommy, was loyal to him. Never even thought about Adam that way…. Then for my eighteenth birthday, we drove up to Orlando to go to the parks. Our third day there, second to last, we went to see the show at Medieval Times. I knew something was bothering Adam all night, just not what. After the show, we were walking back to the car, discussing the show. Our car was the furthest in the parking lot, so by the time we got there, everyone was gone.

Just as we reached the car, we heard someone laugh and stopped mid-step. Out of the shadows came this tall man with a sword. At first I thought one of the knights Adam had been talking to was playing a joke. Well that theory ran out the window when Adam pushed me out of their way as we both nearly missed the blade that swished over where our heads had been.

Seconds later Adam was up and rushing towards the trunk of the car. He had just gotten the keys in when Mr. Sword, whose name I later learned to be Michael Farthing, was charging at him. Adam turned and ran the opposite direction causing Mikey to follow him. It took me a few seconds to realize _why_ Adam was trying to get into the trunk.

I had asked about the case when we were unloading, and it was the only thing still in the trunk. In moments I had been at the trunk, opening it and pulling the long, narrow box towards me. Though I hadn't been expecting to find a sword inside. One I mentally noted was old, well cared for, and gorgeous. But, then I had heard a sound I will never forget in a hundred years. One I couldn't even describe. Turning I saw a sight I will also never forget.

Adam with a sword through his stomach, the blade extending through and out the other side.

I won't go into the rest of the details of that night. But, needless to say that evening produced two results. One, I learned Immortals existed. And two, I realized I was in love with a man over five-thousand-years-old, a man who had died before my very eyes. A man who wasn't Tommy.

Yes, I was in quite the pickle. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Tommy, still do actually. I'm just not _in_ love with him anymore. So… I took the cowards way out, and sent him a Dear John. Yes, everyone in the universe, throw your popcorn at me, get it out of your system.

Feel better? Good. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the infamous letter. You should have seen the messages our poor dorm mother had to take. For days, Adam, Rocky, Kat, Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy… they were all calling. You would have thought Zordon had died. Of course, that didn't happen for another year.

Which leads to my next point, another one of those infamous questions, you know the 'where were you' ones. Where were you when: Kennedy died, both nowadays sadly; when Diana died; when John Lennon died; when Elvis died…

Well, ours is where were you when Zordon died. Me? I was dead too. Little known fact, during the whole Countdown to Destruction thing, while the Astro rangers were fighting in Angel Grove, evil forces were conquering the rest of the globe. And in Florida, I stupidly tried to fight the whatever they were. Take my word, without powers, you're puttie bait, for lack of a better term.

So, I suppose the question now is how that hell I'm on the moon five years later, having lived to die another day?

No, I'm not a vampire. I am quite happily _not_ undead.

Oh fuddle dud, my story has to wait. Seems my time has run out. Oh well, to be continued next death.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed, normally I'd actually do a little response, but I heard that isn't allowing that anymore so...

But thank you: Cmar, Nightwing 509, and Daisyz

The next update will be probably tomorrow or Monday depending on my schedule. :-)

p.s. please please review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** hey guys, just letting you know, this is back with the events on the moon, not Kim's thoughts this chapter. :-)

* * *

Part 3

* * *

After thirty minutes, the rangers were looking at the scene before them in exhaustion and sadness. They had killed one of their own. Killed five other humans…

And Zedd seemed happy…

Then they heard the sound of movement on the ground and searched each body with their eyes, starring in shock as one of them sat up.

"Oi vey! You would think I'd be used to this by now."

"You?" a second voice groaned. "I've got a number of years on you girl."

The twenty-one rangers watched in shock as the people they had just killed sat up one by one over the next twenty minutes. Pulling the various weapons that had been their cause of death out of each other's bodies. Be they arrows or other weapons.

Soon, all six were standing once more, swords in hand looking at the rangers.

"Merciful God in heaven. Tell me I'm seeing things..." TJ murmured as those raised in the catholic faith crossed themselves. And a few who weren't raised catholic followed suit.

"If he replies, he better pass the message to all of us," Tommy whispered.

"I'm sorry to say God won't be responding at the moment ladies and gentlemen," Kim said with a smile. "So you're stuck with Satan for the answer," She continued looking at Zedd. "Especially considering we are in hell."

"Very funny," Zedd drawled.

"Wasn't trying to be," Kim replied rolling her eyes. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to chop Tommy's head off," She continued as she took a step towards the rangers.

"Don't try it again," Kat began as she raised her bow, arrow already nocked.

"Kitty Kat, didn't you notice that didn't work last time?" Zedd mocked.

"He's right you know," Kim continued with a smile as she took a step, and then another towards Tommy. The another when she saw Kat lower her bow slightly. Keeping her sword down, she finally stopped in front of Tommy. Standing up on her toes, she used her free hand to balance by resting it on his shoulder. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear.

"Please Tommy… if you ever cared for me, if you care for the rangers here present, kill me with your sword now. It's the only way, or else we will kill you. Please…

"Just, don't take my head," She added as an afterthought.

Stepping back she saw the shock in his eyes, but she also saw the spark that had been in his eyes so many times when they were rangers. Raising her katana in front of her face, she showed him the honor he deserved by saluting him in the traditional fencing move. As he raised his sword, she nodded slightly.

Raising their swords, they ran towards each other at the same time. As he ducked under her sword, he thrust his. The rangers gasped in shock once more, while Tommy stood and looked at her, trying to understand why she had asked what she had.

As Kim took a step back, she looked down at the handle protruding from her stomach. Reaching down, she pulled the sword out slowly, dropping it on the ground as she turned collapsed in the waiting arms of McLeod.

"No!" Zedd roared as he stood up, his aura lighting even once dark corners of the room.

"Hush you overgrown muscle," Danica said with a wave of her hand as McLeod carried Kim's body over to a spot behind Zedd's throne. Setting her katana next to her. "See you soon," He whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes and breathed no more.

* * *

First, sorry it took so long to update, been away from the house all day for the last two days.

Thank you to those who reviewed : Arelene444 and Cmar :-) please keep letting me know what you think!

(and that goes for everyone :-) )

Plan to update tomorrow since this was a short chapter and such.

Isa


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the long time between updates guys, I was up at my uncle's helping babysit some 40 dogs and didn't have any of this with me... really didn't have time for much besides the dogs - sadly.

Updates will be back to normal schedule :-)

And now back to Kim's thoughts :-)

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Well, I guess I'm back here again.

And hey, I've made my first big milestone _finally_. But I'll explain that later.

So where was I? Oh yes, my first death. It was quite painful really. But then I woke up. See I knew I was dead. I had felt my heart stop beating, drawn my last breath, all of that. And _yet_, I was opening my eyes, breathing, and my heart was beating in my chest once more.

Then I saw Adam. Well, at least if I wasn't dead, I certainly had woken up to a good sight. Of course his breaking up with me a few minutes later really ruined the whole, welcome back from the dead thing I had going.

And then, my newly made ex, proceeded to tell me that I was one of his kind. And that he had known it the entire time. But see, he just couldn't kill me to make me Immortal.

Believe me, I asked.

So, after I had my first unexpected, horrific death, I lived again.

Adam, well Methos as his true name was, started my training then, explained all the ins and outs of being an Immortal, and took me to Seacover. That's in Washington in case you all are going 'Where the hell is Seacover?'

And there I met Duncan, who took over my training. And we helped my martial arts along a bit, increased my skill with the bow, because hey, worse came to worse I could shoot someone long enough to get to my sword. And I also learned how to shoot a gun.

A lesson my poor Connor learned rather well actually.

See, the idiot man had walked in the building while I was going through a kata with my favorite sword, and I sensed before I looked, grabbed the gun on the table and shot. Thankfully he was an Immortal, and Duncan, Methos, and Joe have teased him from the moment he woke up on.

Well, looking at my record with men, I wasn't too set to, well as some might say, hop into bed with the next guy I nearly fainted at the sight of. Ok, so I was sorely tempted the first time he kissed me. And he had an even sexier accent than Adam…. But no I kept myself from falling for him. As long as possible… and hey, I did manage to keep from falling head over heels in love with him for almost a year.

Yes, everyone you can take your pick, throw more popcorn at me, or cheer with me. Your choice, I know everyone has different opinions. But hey, that's life, and this is mine so… accept it, and lets move on.

Slight point I hadn't mentioned before. You know my death back there in Miami. Well after that, the world believed Kimberly Hart was dead, my family included. Which explains why poor Tommy was so shocked to see me, not to mention the others. Now, as many people know, my mother married a frenchman. His name was Jean, another little known fact.

Lots of little known facts in my life actually, the next is this. I have a half-sister. Her name is Chalise. Chalise Antoinette Dumás. She was only three months old when her mother, father, and our brother were killed. Bad thing about having enemies, they tend to attack you where it will hurt the most.

It took three months to prove that I was Kimberly Ann Hart. And Chalise celebrated her seven-month birthday with Connor and I in Seacover. As far as she knows, I'm her mother. And Connor is her father. And then there is John… John is Connor's adopted son. And while he knows the truth, that she's actually his aunt of sorts, he loves her to death just the same. We're going to tell her the truth eventually, we're not sure when yet. Maybe her tenth birthday, or her thirteenth. Right now she doesn't need to know that her mother, father, and brother were killed like they were.

Of course in order to tell her, we first have to rescue her.

So, now we finally reach the point in my life that Zedd re-entered my life. Before I got Chalise, he actually came and told me to join him and help him defeat the rangers, past and present, because I was Immortal.

I told him to get lost, in a few more words of course.

He didn't like that very much, typical evil overlord who has lost his mind behavior. So, what did he do? He kidnapped my sister; Amanda; Joe - a very good friend; and another Immortal who had been visiting Duncan with Amanda. Her name is Michelle by the way.

So, he made us a deal, we help him, he lets my sister and Michelle live. As part of the deal he let Amanda and Joe go. Joe we sent back to Seattle to be with John, and _yes_ he is eighteen, but for crying out loud, an evil insane maniac who just _happens_ to have gotten his body flipped inside out was trying to use blackmail on us. I _wasn't_ going to let him have another of my 'children' to add to his collection.

But anyway, I called up my good friend Danica, who I had met via Amanda, and the six of us played to his tune. For a while.

See, for some reason Zeddie boy never thought to learn french. A language all six of us know considering each of us have a house somewhere in France. So, we had a lovely time pretending Danica only spoke french, and while we were 'telling her his plans' we were really making our own.

And seeing as I can feel the familiar signs of life coming back, I suppose this will all have to wait to later to be finished. I have a job to finish.

Which reminds me, I wonder how things are going between the group and the rangers without me…

* * *

Please review

Next update 10/06/2005 (aka Thursday)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** hey guys, first thanks go to John Chubb for the idea about the title :-).

Thanks also to those who reviewed :-) Sorry John, probably won't have Kat the healer showing up, I missed the last season :-( and Ghostwriter, yup she is definetly up to something, Zeddie better watch out :-)

* * *

Part 6_

* * *

_

_(Back in the world of the living after Kim died, again)_

McLeod carried Kim over to a spot behind Zedd's throne and set her katana beside her. Standing, he walked back to his four companions watching as Zedd threw a fit.

"No! No! No! She was _suppose_ to live!"

"Umm Zedd," Trini began waving at him to make him stop pacing. "She came back to life once already…"

"But she _can't _come back from a sword wound." Zedd yelled as he turned towards her. "I'll kill you myself Black Ranger!" he growled as he started towards Tommy, only stopping when he found five swords at his throat once more.

"Her death is ours to revenge." Duncan said with steel in his voice.

"No." Zedd replied before one of the swords broke his skin as McLeod stepped closer to him.

"She was _mine_ Zedd." McLeod growled as the two stared at each other.

"Fine, but _don't_ fail me." Zedd replied before turning and stalking back to his throne.

The five stared at him before turning to the rangers. McLeod slowly walked to Tommy, stopping when they were toe to toe. Bending at the waist, he bowed slightly and waited for Tommy to do the same.

Tommy looked at the other rangers before following suit.

"Act as if I am not speaking Thomas Oliver." McLeod began in a whisper. "Fight us and we shall fight you. Do not harm us as we shall _not_ harm you. We must give time to the one who can end this war."

Straightening McLeod looked at the rangers. "Rules of the battle must be decided. Discuss them among your own."

Tommy stood up and nodded before going to the group and they gathered in a huddle.

"What are you _doing _McLeod?" Zedd asked angrily.

"We are playing by _my_ rules now Zedd." McLeod replied looking at him with a glare. Turning back he saw Tommy returning and nodded his head slightly.

"What are your terms?" Tommy asked.

"Swords only, no bows, guns, and such."

"Fine, but martial arts are allowed." Tommy countered.

"Fair enough." McLeod replied before walking back to his companions.

As the rangers and Karone brought forth their swords, the five raised their own swords. And, as if on cue, the two groups raced towards each other.

Zedd smiled as he watched them fight, knowing he would finally defeat the annoying rangers who had plagued him for far too many years.

"Don't get _too _cocky Zeddie boy." A voice whispered in his ear as he jumped in surprise, then felt the cool metal against his neck. "Tell them to stop."

"No."

"Tell them Zedd. I'm not bound to the rules of the good guys anymore. There is _nothing _to keep me from killing you. That's why you 'hired' us."

Choosing not to respond, Zedd remained silent until he felt the blade break his skin. "Alright." He muttered before raising his voice. "Enough! Stop fighting, all of you!" he yelled.

The two groups stopped fighting to look at Zedd, and once more the rangers' mouths dropped open in shock for the second time that day. The five companions of Kim just smiled.

"You're suppose to be _dead_." Zedd growled.

"I was. My thanks for helping me reach my twenty-fifth death."

"That's only because you've taken up so many dangerous sports." Pierson replied with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Methos." Kim snapped, but she was still smiling.

"But I live to drive you insane." He replied with a smile.

"Stop your incessant babbling." Zedd snapped.

"You are in _no_ place to be giving orders Zedd." Kim said as she moved her wrist enough to remind him. "Now, call Goldar and tell him to release the prisoners."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you lose your head and we find them ourselves." Zedd's eyes flashed before he called for Goldar.

"You summoned me my lord?" the blue monkey began as he entered the room, drawing his sword at the sight that greeted him.

"I wouldn't Goldar." Kim said evenly. "You were going to say Zedd?" she prompted.

"Release the prisoners." Zedd said after a moment

"But my lord…"

"I _said_." Zedd began as the blade sunk half an inch deeper. "release them."

"As you wish." Goldar replied turning to leave.

"Oh and Goldar." Kim called after him. "Harm even a hair on their heads, and_ Zedd's_ fate will be the least of_ your_ worries." After she was through, Goldar left the room, never having turned back to look at her.

Frowning slightly Kim looked up at the gathered rangers. "What you have seen here today, can never leave this room." She said after a moment. "Lives depend upon this, and _not _just the lives of those in this room."

Tommy looked at the other rangers and saw their slight nods, even if some were a bit reluctant. "Alright." He replied looking back at her.

"What about Zedd? Are you actually going to kill him?" Ethan asked remembering how the six had fought and killed Mesogog and his lackeys.

"I do not know yet Blue Ranger." Kim replied softly. "_Technically_ it is nothing more than he deserves, but at the same time, I do not like to kill unless I have to."

"Which we unfortunatly have to many many times." Danica sighed softly. "You know, sometimes it _truly_ sucks being us." She continued as she leaned back against the wall.

"Quite so Dani." Amanda agreed before looking up as they heard voices coming closer.

Seconds later Goldar walked in the room with a young woman who was carrying a toddler.

"Michelle!" Amanda nearly shouted as she hurried across the room, hugging the younger woman. McLeod was just behind her, taking the toddler who was reaching to him.

"How is she Connor?" Kim called softly.

"She's fine Kim." McLeod replied with a smile.

"You have what you want, let me go." Zedd growled.

"In a moment love." Kim replied with a smirk. "Oh Goldar, would you be so _kind_ as to hand your sword to the _fine_ man next to you."

Goldar glared at her for a moment before handing his sword to Duncan. "That's a good boy. _Now_, hands behind your back." She continued with a smile.

Goldar's eyes narrowed as he glared at her before putting his hands behind his back. Pierson and Duncan quickly tied his arms behind his back, then looped another rope around his legs. Tying the two ropes together they plopped him on the ground and walked back over to join her. Leaving Goldar's sword far enough away that the monkey couldn't get it.

"Now what do you plan to do?" Zedd snapped.

"Why tie you up of course." Kim replied with a condescending smile.

"You _will not_ tie me up." Zedd replied indignantly.

"Ahh but we shall." Duncan replied as he, Pierson, and Danica joined the two of them.

"Of all the…" Zedd began before finding a gag in his mouth.

"That is _so _much better." Danica said with a smile.

"Quite so." Kim agreed before looking over at the rangers, the older groups were laughing their heads off. Rocky nearly rolling on the floor, he was laughing so hard.

Duncan and Pierson quickly hauled Zedd to his feet, Kim keeping the blade at his throat, before Danica tied him up, having a ball hog-tying him.

"That is a sight I will gladly _never_ forget." Danica said as she stepped back wiping her hands together.

"You and me both." Kim replied as she finally took the katana away from his throat, and the two men laid him on his stomach.

"That make three of us." Rocky called. "Oh what I would give for a camera right now." He continued with a grin.

"Now that is a picture worth having, but how do you explain it to the photo people." Aisha agreed.

"Halloween prank gone funky." Danica suggested.

"Family vacation to hell." Kim added as she walked over to McLeod and took the little girl from him. "Hi baby." She whispered as the black haired girl snuggled under her chin. "Gods I've missed you." Kim continued as she brushed the black curls out of her face.

"Kim, I hate to interrupt the moment, but what is going on?" Tommy asked after a moment.

Sighing softly Kim turned and looked at the rangers. Looking over at her group of companions she sighed once more as she handed the little girl back to McLeod. Taking his claymore from him, she walked towards Zedd, Danica, Michelle, and Amanda joining her along the way.

"Zedd learned of my particular ability. And he forced me and the rest of this group into helping him kill the lot of you, by kidnapping Michelle and my daughter." Kim explained softly. "He just didn't realize that blackmail was not the way to get his way. So, we're just going to make sure he doesn't do it to anyone else."

"How?" Tommy began before the four women raised their blades and swung them down at the same spot, all four swords almost lining up in a row as they hit the inch wide spot in the dead center of the staff.

"Don't you dare!" Zedd yelled as he saw what they were doing, before seeing his staff split into two. "_NO_!"

"Ooooh Poor Zeddie, did we break your precious staff?" Danica asked with a smirk. "Bout bloody time." She continued with a nod.

"We most _definitely_ agree." Pierson responded. "Now give me back my sword." He continued stalking over to Michelle.

"Why? When I have the perfect chance to take your head…" Michelle replied with a smile.

"Don't even think about it, besides, you don't _want_ my head anymore than any of us wants Connors' over there." Pierson replied dryly.

"Anyone thinks of taking his and I'll take yours." Kim warned as she took the sword back to McLeod.

"Connor, when did you start hiding behind a woman's skirt?" Pierson asked with a cheeky grin.

"I don't. But if you want to cross her, by all means have at it. I know better than to challenge her. Besides, when was the last time _you_ had someone who would risk their own life for you." McLeod replied with a smirk.

"Seven years ago. Then he broke my heart and dropped me on Duncan's doorstep." Kim replied with a smile.

"Don't remind me about past mistakes." Pierson replied with a dramatic sigh. "Anyway, I don't know about you lot. But I'm about ready to get back to my nice little abode and have one of my bottles of …."

"You are _too_ obsessed with your beer." Kim said with a smile before turning to Zedd. "_Now_, you are going to be a good evil villain and accept the loss of your staff, go back to wherever the _hell_ it is you are from, and leave earth alone right? Right." Kim said nodding her head as she said both rights.

Zedd mearly growled under his breath as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Zedd darling, _don't_ make me take your head to relieve the world of you." She continued as she twirled her katana in one hand.

"Oh just get out of my throne room." Zedd snapped.

"Fair enough." Kim replied with a shrug. "Mind if we get a lift back to earth with you?" Kim asked turning to the rangers.

"I don't see why not." Zach said with a smile.

"Of course you _do_ realize you will be locked in a room _until _we get answers right?" Aisha, Trini, Kat, and Tanya said in unison.

"God save us from ex-female rangers finding one of their own after nearly eight years." Rocky said with a shudder before being smacked by seven hands over the back of his head.

"Hey! I was only talking about four people." Rocky exclaimed looking around.

"Well we ranger women stick together." Kira said crossing her arms.

"Exactly." Cassie, Ashley and Karone agreed.

"Kim! Save me." Rocky whined.

"Sorry, no can do Rocky. You got yourself into that." Kim replied with a smile.

"I have a really stupid question." Conner began a moment later.

"No question is stupid love." Kim replied with a soft smile.

"I like her." Kira whispered with a grin.

"You and me both." Ethan replied.

"I think she's taken." Kira smirked slightly.

"Damn."

"Ok, seeing as the side show has stopped." Conner began rolling his eyes. "I figured that out when she was threatening people's heads Ethan."

"Oh shut up."

"So, stupid question, perhaps not so stupid question. _Who_ exactly are you?" Conner continued.

Kim laughed softly. "Most certainly not a stupid question. Once upon a time, I was Kimberly Ann Hart. A name those of you from Angel Grove may recognize. Those of you not from AG may even recognize the name if you ever watched the Pan Globals or followed Gymnastics."

"Wait a minute, I remember you. You won the gold in '96, you were the best hope America had for the '98 Olympics before you… well… died." Kira trailed off.

"Quite so." Kim replied with a smile.

"I hate to say this, but I don't know you from either of those places." Zhane said slowly.

"Well, the only other thing I have done that is of consequence was being the first pink ranger on earth, quite literally…" Kim trailed off with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked confused.

"It means, you idiotic rangers, that she was the original pink ranger. Thanks to her, Zordon had his first set of power brats back in the late 1880's."

"Oh do learn to shut up Zedd." Kim snapped as she looked at him. "And I hate to say this, because it's such a horrible thing to admit, but it wasn't thanks to me. It was _because of you_ that I got sent back in time in the first place. And because of your monster you created _from_ my cactus and the stupid blue monkey over there attacked me _IN_ the past that I had to go bother Zordon and nearly give Alpha a heart attack when I entered the Command Center in the first place. So, _technically_ it's all your own fault."

"You know, I had forgotten what she was like when she was pissed." Rocky mused before ducking as a broken arrow's tail flew over his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't ever say anything against you again. You're an angel, a saint. Hell you're the equivalent of Joan of Arc and the church should make you an honest to God saint, _just_ don't kill me." He pleaded.

"You know, I should throw arrows at ex rangers more often." Kim mused as she looked at her group.

"Quite right." Danica agreed with a smile.

"Quite so. But, let's get back to our nice normal atmosphere so we can go home and so can these lovely other people we forced to abandon their lives for a few hours and then live out quite the nightmare that by all accounts would be one hell of a blockbuster if made into a horror film." Kim said with a grin as she took her daughter back from McLeod.

"Who's going with who then?" Tommy asked looking around.

"I'm taking Kim!" two voices echoed around the room.

"Well both of you can't take her." Tommy laughed.

"Then I'm taking her." Both Trini and Aisha said in unison once more before looking at each other.

"I have a theory. You two head back, and I'll make Tommy take me and this munchkin here." Kim replied with a smile.

"Here's a thought, why don't we make the four of you still well officially active take well five of us since Lissy is going with Kim. And then we only need three other people to escort our ladies here." Duncan suggested.

"Zhane and I could take them." Andros offered.

"Sounds workable to me. So why don't the rest of you head to the designated point now, I'll explain the ins and outs of teleporting to my poor non-ranger members, and then we'll be on our way." Kim continued.

Admidst a good deal of grumbles, the majority of the group teleported from the room.

"Jason?" Kim asked raising her eyebrows before the man calmly strolled over to her. Seconds later she found herself enclosed in a set of almost forgotten arms.

"Be safe, and have a good life." Jason whispered in her ear before stepping back and smiling slightly. "Oh, and don't worry about the girls." He added with a smirk. "I'll suffer for you." He added under his breath so only she could hear.

Wrapping her free arm around him she pulled him back into a hug. "You're certainly the smartest of us all. _Never_ let them tell you otherwise." Kim whispered in his ear before stepping back and watching him teleport from the room.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked walking over to her.

"Just a bit of old friends reminiscing." Kim replied with a smile as she handed Tommy Chalise.

"Fair enough." Tommy replied with a smile before turning to the others. "Ok, why don't we have Duncan with Ethan, McLeod with Conner…"

"Well _that's_ interesting." Pierson mused.

"Mr. loves to interrupt with Kira." Tommy continued rolling his eyes. Andros takes two of the girls and Zhane the other.

"Sounds good to us." Amanda said as she walked over to Andros. "Hello, I'm Amanda, this is Michelle, and it's a pleasure to be flying Power Ranger airlines today with you as our pilot."

Andros smiled before giving in and laughing. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Good, so everyone pair up and let's get the hell off this thing." Danica said as she joined Zhane, the rest of the group walking over to their ranger escort.

"So, we about ready then?" Tommy asked looking at the others.

"Not quite yet!" an entirely too familiar voice growled as Kim's reflexes kicked in and she ducked under what had once been the top half of an even more familiar staff. Acting on reflexes alone, she drew her sword and thrust upwards.

"Damn it!" Kim yelled as she realized what she had done. "How the _hell_ did you get loose!" she continued as she stared at Zedd, with a sword through his stomach.

"Stupid ranger…" Zedd said as he stumbled back. "You know, I _always_ knew you would make one hell of a queen." He continued with a smirk. "And you know, Rita could tell you this quite well, I _never_ made a good loser."

"Holy mother of God." Tommy whispered pushing the girl's head into his chest so she couldn't see as Zedd ran towards Kim once more, Kim dropping to the floor as she tried to find her gun.

"Not going to work this time Kimmy." Zedd laughed before he saw more than felt the blade pass through him.

"Oh gods, giant muscle blood." Danica groaned as she was splattered, looking up they saw what had once been the evil villain falling forward right on top of Kim.

"Stupid idiot." McLeod murmured as he lowered his sword and looked up at the rangers. Tommy and the teenagers looking rather green as they stared at the head of one of the most known bad guys in the universe. From where it sat staring up at them a few feet from Tommy's left foot. Shaking his head he walked to the side of the body and pushed it off Kim.

"Does anyone have a barf bag?" Ethan asked after a moment.

"Sorry, fresh out…" Danica began.

"_KIM_!" McLeod's voice echoed throughout the room as everyone turned towards him.

"Kim!" five other voices yelled as the rangers looked at each other in confusion.

"I know that looks bad and all, but she's come back from a sword through her stomach and five arrows in her chest. Why is having Zedd's 'Z' on the staff pinning her neck to the ground cause for such alarm?" Kira asked looking at the other rangers while the group gathered around Kim.

"Kim, look at me." McLeod said softly as he got a good look at where the metal was sunk into her skin.

"Ow." Kim whispered with a slight smile as she looked at him, not moving her head.

"It doesn't look like it went through the bones Connor. She should be alright if we get it off without making things worse." Duncan whispered as he looked up at his kinsman.

"Aye, why don't you and I pull it up. Adam, you steady it. And Danica, hold her head still for her, it's may want to come up with the blade even if her brain is telling her body not to move." McLeod continued to whisper keeping the rangers out of the loop. "Alright, on three." He started once everyone was in place, Amanda and Michelle holding her body down as well, just in case.

"One… two…three."

"Ow that bloody hurt." Kim said as McLeod helped her to a sitting position as Danica wrapped Kim's shirt around her neck, for lack of a better bandage. "Oh this is lovely. I get to walk around in just my bra."

"She's fine." McLeod said with a smile.

"Ok, what _did_ we miss?" Tommy asked completely confused.

"Nothing too major." Kim replied with a smile as Danica took Chalise and brought her over to Kim. "So, we better get on with the traveling, seeing as monkey boy over there is still tied up and the ex- Lord Zedd is, well occupied trying to find out where the Archangel is going to direct him. And just to be safe his lovely staff is also now destroyed, and I am _so_ taking that top half back with me to remember this momentous event."

"And you're babbling love." Pierson smirked.

"It's the blood loss dingbat." Danica replied rolling her eyes.

"Ok, so now that we all know I'm babbling and all that fun. Let's just get on with it." Kim continued as she walked over to Tommy, the others joining their perspective travel partners. "Although, there is a bit of change in the travel plans loves." Kim started.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked now completely lost from trying to keep up with everything that had happened that night.

"We aren't going back to join the rest of the rangers. You guys are going to take us to Angel Grove, drop us off there, then head on your little way back down to Reefside. And you will live your lives there and wherever else it is everyone is living. While we will go live our lives and there are no more chances of us being drawn together to fight like today." Kim explained with a smile.

"But Kim, _why_ will we do that?" Tommy replied raising his eyebrows.

"Oh they have a good reason Dr. O." Kira said getting his attention. Turning he found all five rangers with a sword, or two, at their throats.

"No matter how much all of you may not like it, I'm not a part of your world anymore. I'm a part of _their_ world, _my_ world. And rather I live three days or three hundred years from today, it isn't going to make a difference." Kim said softly. "So, it's time to be the Ranger leader you are, and every one of the rangers knows the title is true. _Let_ me go. Let _us_ go."

"Kim, you _wouldn't_ hurt them. Even to get your way." Tommy whispered.

"I've hurt a lot of people in the years since you've known me Tommy. I'm not the girl I was ten-years-ago when you met me. I'm not even the same girl I was at eighteen when I broke your heart. Just let us go Tommy. _Please_ don't push me Tommy." Kim urged

"You can't ask this of me Kim. You can't make me go back and face them let alone live with myself with the knowledge that you are alive out there, and we will never see you again."

"Yes I can Tommy. Because that's the facts of life. You grow up. You have to make decisions you don't like. And you live with those decisions. But the real reason I can ask this? And know that you will do it..." Kim began with a sort of half smile.

"What's that?" Tommy replied.

"_Zordon _would let us go."

Closing his eyes Tommy sighed deeply. "All right, where do we drop you off in Angel Grove?"

"Dr. O!" the three teens exclaimed.

Tommy turned to look at them and shook his head. "Lower their swords, and we'll take you _wherever_ you want to go." He continued sadly.

Kim nodded slightly and the group lowered their weapons. "We need to go to the high school."

"Okay." Tommy replied. "But the kids have never been to Angel Grove, we'll have to go in one big group."

"That works for us." Pierson said with a shrug.

"All right." Kira agreed before the group formed one big circle.

"Ok, so Andros, Zhane, looks like it's just us pulling this one off so. Here we go." Tommy said before the group disappeared in a light flash with black, red, and white floating through it.

* * *

Please review

and final update will 10/08/05 (aka Friday)


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

Well, this is it, the great end lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing :-)

It meant a lot :-)

Isa

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

"Tommy? Where's Kim?" Trini asked as she stood up.

"You guys better sit down." Tommy began.

**:-:-:-:-:**

"How are you doing love?"

"Tired, but good." Kim replied with a soft smile as she turned her head towards him as he drove. She could see the lights of Duncan and Methos' cars behind and in front of them. "How are you doing Connor?"

"Tired, but good." He countered with one of those heart melting smiles of his that she could never seem to get enough of.

"Are we truly free Connor?" she asked after a moment as she looked back at Chalise while she slept in the back seat.

"As free as we ever were in the life we live." Connor replied with a half smile. "Don't worry love. The only bad guys we have to do with anymore are going to be the ones that are entirely Immortal and we can get rid of them with our swords. No more evil space aliens and all that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Do you think Zordon would forgive me for what I've done?" Kim whispered as she looked out the passenger window.

Glancing at the road, he turned his head and reached out to take her chin in his hand. Turning her face to look at him he smiled. "Kimberly, from what you have told me about him. I think Zordon would forgive you in a second. And no doubt understand what it is that we are going through much more than anyone else in the group that you grew up with."

"Thank you."

"Always Kim, always."

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Dr. O! There's a package here for you from New York." Ethan yelled as he closed the door behind him. Since the untimely, and fortunate, demise of Mesogog and his forces; the rangers had had little work. Well after they settled things with the White Ranger, and they released poor Trent from the thing that was turning him evil. 

Since then, Kira and Trent had started dating, Haley was busy as a beaver with the coffee shop, and the rangers had kicked off their shoes and just came to bug Dr. O for the fun of it.

"Where's it from in New York?" Tommy asked as Ethan entered the room.

"New York City of course." Ethan replied handing him the package.

"Hmm, wonder who it is from." Tommy mused as he opened the seal and a case fell in his hand. "A CD?" he asked looking at it before walking over to his DVD player. "Too much work to head up to the stereo." He explained as he popped it in the player.

"You're getting lazy Dr. O." Kira replied with a smile.

"Hey Dr. O, I don't think it's a music CD." Connor said a moment later. "You might want to turn your tv on."

Frowning, Tommy turned and turned his tv on, sinking onto the nearest piece of furniture when he saw what was on the screen.

"Hey guys. You're all probably staring at this in complete shock right now aren't you? And before you start thinking you need to send this to the rest of the gang, no worries. I've already covered that. Although you'd be surprised what a hassle it was to get everyone's addresses.

"Anyway. To prove to you all that I am all right and you can quit worrying about me. And to get me to stop driving poor Connor and John completely mad. Not to mention the rest of our insane little gang… well anyway, here we go. This video was filmed a few weeks ago. And I suppose the only thing left to say is:

"Everyone, live life to the fullest. Have no regrets, and don't live in the past. We were all parts of the greatest thing to ever happen in the world, at least our part of the world. We saved the universe on occasion and the Earth on many more. And that is something that we will forever remember and take with us through out life.

"All my love guys. You truly are the best friends a girl could have… And, to end this off. You are all cordially invited to the wedding of Kimberly Ann Hart and Connor McLeod…. Just, don't let anyone else outside the group see this, seeing as technically I'm dead and all." Kim finished with a smile before the screen faded and a new scene appeared.

As the four watched the next two hours of film, they saw a garden, they learned was somewhere in France. Talking and waving at the camera were Danica; Amanda; Michelle; Pierson- who everyone kept calling either Adam or Methos; and Duncan -who was usually found with Amanda in his arms. There was also a young man running around, who everyone kept calling John. He was usually found holding the little girl they had all met. And then they saw Kim and McLeod or Connor or whatever they wanted to call him. Half the group called him Connor, the other half called him Highlander… it was bloody confusing.

Kim was dressed in a calf-length white summer slip dress, with her hair tumbling down her back in a mass of curls. Around her neck she wore a beautiful gold heart shaped locket. Connor in turn was dressed in full Scottish garb, kilt and all. An outfit worn also by Duncan and John.

The actual ceremony was preformed by a man named Joe, Duncan with Connor, then John. And on Kim's side was Danica and in her arms was Chalise. It was beautiful really. The entire group of active rangers found tears in their eyes as they watched.

They watched the small party as they danced around an open area, bagpipes playing off and on. Tommy shook his head as everyone called for the Highland Fling, and the newly married couple complied, Kim being handed off from male to male. After cutting the cake, made by Danica they learned. And Methos ticked Kim off so badly she chased him down and smashed a piece of cake in his face before turning and calmly walking away.

It seemed they turned the tape off for a bit, because the scene skipped to the same area, but in the twilight with hundreds of candles lit around the area. Kim and Connor were dancing, oblivious to the world before Chalise ran towards them and wrapper her arms around Kim's leg. Laughing Kim bent down and picked her up. Turning she shook her head before the camera panned to see what she was looking at. The small group was standing, Duncan holding what was obviously the garter and Danica waving the bouquet telling Kim she had to toss it eventually after all.

Laughing Kim took the bouquet, and tossed it over her shoulder, to be caught by Amanda who promptly planted a kiss square on Duncan's lips. As laughter filtered through the group, Connor picked Kim up and told everyone to enjoy the evening, make sure Chalise got home and in bed and he turned and walked from the garden. The group teased them as they left before waving at the camera once more and the scene finally faded completely to black.

"She looks pretty happy to me." Ethan said with a smile.

"And that's good enough for me." Tommy agreed.

* * *

Please review!

:-)


End file.
